


take the punishment for her

by DescendantQueen



Series: Whumptober 2020 [5]
Category: Police Academy (Movies)
Genre: Beating, Gen, Implied/Referenced Torture, Kidnapping, Major Character Injury, Minor Injuries, Not Canon Compliant, Out of Character, Protectiveness, Team as Family, Violence, Whumptober 2020, first name basis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:41:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26829028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DescendantQueen/pseuds/DescendantQueen
Summary: Callahan and Mahoney are protective of Hooks. How will their captor use this against them?
Relationships: Carey Mahoney & Laverne Hooks, Debbie Callahan & Laverne Hooks
Series: Whumptober 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1954495
Kudos: 2





	take the punishment for her

Debbie Callahan and Carey Mahoney was watching Laverne Hooks wake up as she was last of the trio to wake up. When she woke up, she noticed that she was in a room with the other two people and she tried not to, but she was too scared and so, a whimper released from her lips and the pitiful sound caused Callahan to quickly speak. "It's alright, Hooks. We'll get out of this." She spoke, trying to show the timid woman that she wasn't too scared like she was. They weren't kidnapped in their police outfits and so, they didn't have to worry about handcuffs but they were still cadets but their bindings were tight as the trio were tied to chairs. Only Hooks was the one most restrained and it worried Mahoney. _Why would they mostly restrain Hooks?_ He wondered, wanting to find out why the gentle and timid woman was tightly restrained. Mahoney breathed in a large breath when the door opened to reveal their captor. It was a man and his leer made all of them flinch back in fear. The man was lanky but tall. He had piercing green eyes and dark hair.

"What do you want?" Mahoney spoke, seeing that Callahan was preoccupied with calming down Hooks. He glared at the man and the man merely sneered back. The man approached Mahoney first, gripping his chin and looking him in his eyes. Mahoney glared back at him and it was his look of fury that made the chuckle. _I will break you._ The man thought as he roughly released Mahoney from his harsh hold and he merely grunted when his chin ached. The man smirked at the grunt and he looked over at the other two captives he had. He looked between Callahan and Hooks before he had made his choice. 

The man approached Callahan second and the woman's glare was much harsher than Mahoney's. _Maybe I restrained the right one, after all._ The man had only restrained Hooks so she wouldn't run away like a deer and he wanted to see the other two's reactions to her being treated like how Mahoney was. He passed over Callahan and he couldn't miss the look of horror the woman had gave to Hooks. 

The man's hand had barely ghosted Hooks' gentle cheek when both Callahan and Mahoney growled at him. "Don't touch her!" The hiss Callahan gave him made him quirk a smirk as he turned to look at her. The woman had became homicidal angry at the threat of Hooks being touched by their scary (and strange) captor and it made the man bark out a laugh. Hooks flinched at how loud the man's laughter was before she had found herself staring at a knife and a gun. Hooks' mouth went dry at the two weapons while Callahan and Mahoney gave the man pleading looks. 

It made the man smirked as he knew that he had the perfect bait when he kidnapped the trio after watching them interact after a bank robbery. He placed his hand on Hooks' cheek and he watched the woman nearly choke on her tears as he smiled coldly at her. "Which one, pretty lady?" His question made Hooks' mouth dry for the second time that day as her tears started falling down her face because she couldn't believe it as she closed her eyes. "Answer the question, little one." He spoke to her once again and Hooks opened up her eyes as she eyed both weapons and she whimpered. 

"G-gun." She answered the man and the man had removed his hand from her face. 

"Good." The man answer and before either Mahoney and Callahan could say anything, the man nicked Hooks' leg with a bullet. Hooks nearly screamed from the burning pain but the man covered her mouth to keep her from doing so. "Now, now, you shouldn't burst anyone's eardrums." The man chastised her for screaming and Hooks whimpered. "That's better." The man left the woman alone, allowing himself to glance at the two angry faces that were giving him glares that promised him death. The man then laughed at their faces. 

"How dare you?" Mahoney shouted while Callahan nearly foamed at the mouth in rage. 

"You want me to actually shoot her?" The question caused both adults to pause as the man pointed the gun at Hooks, directing at her chest. 

"No. Please, don't hurt her." Callahan cracked first as she couldn't handle the look on Hooks' face. _Laverne, I'm so sorry._ The woman thought. She didn't want the innocent woman to get even more hurt and Callahan knew that she would die if that happened because of her and Mahoney. Mahoney had the same ideas as he calmed down. The man then removed the gun from Hooks' sight as he placed it in his pocket. The man walked around the three people as he noticed the way Callahan and Mahoney were giving concerned looks to Hooks and the man's smirk had gotten even more devilish as he approached Callahan. The woman glared at him and he slapped her for the glare. Callahan didn't make a sound but Hooks did as the woman winced at the slap. Callahan didn't dare say that the man hit like a girl. She didn't want Hooks to suffer anymore pain. The man was pleasantly surprised that Callahan didn't open her mouth but it made him smile all the same. 

The man approached Mahoney and the man punched Mahoney because the cadet was merely staring at him. He was angry yes, but he wasn't showing it completely. _One mere woman makes them very compliant. It'd funny._ The man thought as he approached Hooks last. Hooks was prepared to be hit but she wasn't prepared for the hand that touched her cheek. It was a gentle touch but the hand felt cold to the touch and the man wasn't smiling at her. It was taken Hooks a while to realized that she had screamed and icy cold fear erupted in her heart as the man prepared to hit her as anger filled him completely. "Take me!" Mahoney reacted as he glared at the man for even attempting to hurt Hooks again. The man then looked between Hooks and Mahoney before he cruelly smirked as he grabbed Hooks' chin roughly and she nearly shrieked from the pain.

"You two must be fucking her or something?" The man asked them and the two cadets were shocked at the question and it made the man his answer. "Oh, you're not sleeping with her? Damn, I thought that was a correct guess." The man spoke, wondering what made the two cadets so defensive of the woman he was holding in his hand. "Why do you care for her, then? She's just another woman." Their captor spoke to them as the two cadets glared at the man for even touching Hooks so carelessly. They hated that the woman was being touched by the man as they swore to themselves to protect her. _We will protect her._ They both thought as the man released Hooks from his grasp as he approached Mahoney. He then untied the cadet and he dragged him out of the room, leaving Hooks and Callahan alone in the quiet. 

Callahan looked over at Hooks and she looked at the nick she had in her leg because of the bullet not really hitting her but it got her leg. She looked up at Hooks and she looked at the younger woman's face, looking for any signs of pain but Callahan didn't see any. "Does it hurt, Hooks?" She softly spoke, getting Hooks' attention. Hooks looked over at the cadet and she softly smiled at the worry the other woman had towards her.

"Not anymore." She answered honestly.

The two women stayed silent as they waited for Mahoney to return with their captor. 

They both secretly hoped that Mahoney won't be stubborn but they both knew that he was a stubborn person by nature. 


End file.
